Restless Nights
by Weesta
Summary: SPD Sky takes it upon himself to help a teammate with a problem. He gets more than he bargained for. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Sky strode down the hallway of the SPD headquarters with a look of determination on his face. That was really nothing new; he always had an intense, determined look about him. What was important was figuring out if _you_ were the one he was going after with that determined look. Most cadets heaved a sigh of relief when he passed them by without a second look.

Sky's long strides took him swiftly past the common area into the dorm. The halls were relatively quiet – it was late enough for the younger cadets to be sleeping, and early enough that those on the night shift were still diligent in their duties, and those not on duty to be engaged in their studies. He approached his destination with single-minded purpose, but internally a war was raging.

_This really isn't any of my business. _He argued with himself. But the part of him that had been training his whole life to be an SPD Ranger was much louder than the voice of his self-doubt. _It** is** my business because it affects the team. If one of us is not performing to our highest potential, then all of us are affected!_

It was much easier to hide behind the by-the-book code of Ranger behavior than to actually admit what spurred him on was genuine concern. Oh, he knew how the others saw him – he was aloof and stand-offish. He was wound too tight and always played by the rules. Sky saw nothing wrong with that if that attitude brought down the bad guys and kept him or his teammates from getting killed. And that was at the crux of his mental debate – what was going on did have the potential of getting someone killed or hurt, and if Sky could help prevent that, then it was his duty to do so.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting, _the voice of doubt continued. _Maybe, _the Ranger voice concurred, _but if you're not, and you don't do something, it could be bad for everyone._

With an internal sigh, Sky gave up the argument. He had reached his destination. He raised his hand to knock on the door and wasn't really surprised when Bridge opened the door immediately. Bridge, however, was surprised to see him.

"We need to talk." Sky stated.

"Okay…" answered Bridge. His brows furrowed as he asked, "We can't talk in the morning?"

"No." was Sky's flat reply. He stood stoically in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. It took Bridge a moment to realize that Sky wasn't going to just walk in; he needed to be asked.

Bridge smiled as he stepped to the side giving Sky room to get past him. "Well, come on in. Let's talk." He paused and looked quizzically at Sky. "Want some toast?"

Sky repressed an eye roll. "No, I'm not here to eat."

"Why are you here?" asked Bridge. "Why are any of us here? I mean, not just here at the SPD here, but you know…Here." He walked across the room toward his computer desk and took a deep breath. Sky could tell he was about to launch into "Bridge speak" which he had far less patience for than Syd did. The guy might be a genius, but the babbling!

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Sky demanded ever the one to cut to the chase.

The question caught Bridge completely off guard. His mouth snapped shut, and before he turned away from Sky he saw a look of shame flit across Bridge's face. _Damn, it's worse than I thought. Now it is my business._

Ever since they'd been promoted to B Squad, Sky had been keeping a careful eye on his teammates. Initially most of his focus was on Jack; waiting for him to falter allowing Sky to step up and prove he should be the Red Ranger. That urge had eased somewhat, and Sky had widened his scope. He watched as the team bonded; saw how the girls got along as roommates; watched as Jack apologized to Bridge for doubting his ability with his genetic power. It was actually that encounter that brought Bridge's situation into focus for Sky.

Jack's reaction to Bridge's abilities was that they were a joke, not to be trusted. Maybe he believed that Bridge's power was not strong enough. But as Sky started watching Bridge he'd come to the conclusion that Bridge's power was stronger than any of them had realized, and he was in a dangerous position with the introduction of Emperor Grumm to their galaxy. Bridge's ability was to track evil through his psychic senses; there was nothing more evil in their universe than Emperor Grumm. That was to say nothing of all of his henchmen.

As they continued to battle Grumm and his forces, Sky noticed that Bridge seemed to be getting less and less sleep. He was looking more disheveled every day – and to say that about Bridge was saying a lot. Throughout the day Bridge had all sorts of tricks he could use to tune out the psychic noise of everyone around him; but at night, when he had to let down his defenses in order to sleep…that was the problem.

"Look," Sky stated abruptly, "I think I can help."

Bridge shook his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Nothing helps. I've tried everything – warm milk, counting sheep, fuzzy slippers…" He pointed to his feet and faltered as he saw Sky's expression. "What? When my feet are cold I can't sleep and my mom gave me these fuzzy slippers. Not only are they cozy, but they keep my toes toasty. I like toasty." He grinned disarmingly.

Sky leaned against the edge of the computer desk facing Bridge. "Falling asleep isn't the problem, though."

Bridge's grin slipped and he looked away. Then he stared down at his gloved hands. His voice took on a sad and serious tone Sky had never heard from him. "It used to be that I'd only pick up stuff if I touched it. It's why I wear the gloves all the time." He showed his hands to Sky who nodded in understanding. Bridge shook his head and looked despondently down at his hands again. "But it's been changing. There's this feeling all around now. It gets a little worse every day. I can deal with it when I'm awake, when I'm surrounded by people. But at night…"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"What good would that do? I didn't want to risk being taken off active duty as a Ranger. For what? So I could sit at home and feel this way and not be able to do anything at all about it? If I talk to Miss Kat, then Cruger automatically knows… what if they take my morpher? What good will I be to anyone then?"

If there was one thing Sky could relate to, it was the desire to be a Ranger. He decided to do what he'd come here for. "You're a good Ranger, Bridge. And we're not going to lose you over something like this. I have an idea."

_Sometimes what a person believes is more important that what he knows._

Sky's father's words echoed in his head as he set about convincing Bridge that he could do exactly what he proposed to do. Sky sat down on the bed next to Bridge. "Here's the problem as I understand it. At night, after you fall asleep, you can't stay asleep because there's too much negative feeling, which I can only assume comes from Grumm."

Bridge nodded at Sky's assessment. "Nightmares?" asked Sky, jumping to a conclusion.

"Bad ones." Bridge gave an involuntary shiver.

"During the day you can block a lot of those feeling out because you're consciously in control; but at night those walls come down and it's harder to keep the feelings out."

"Yeah." agreed Bridge glumly.

"Well, if there's anyone who knows about building walls, it's me." Sky stated. Then he paused, hoping Bridge would come to the conclusion that Sky wanted him to. _He has to believe it. He has to believe I can do this or it won't work. _

The dawning hope on Bridge's face was enough to convince Sky that he did believe Sky's idea could work.

"You mean…you could, you know…" Bridge waved his hand around in an imitation of Sky creating a shield. "You would do that for me?" Bridge looked utterly flabbergasted.

Sky was a little insulted. "We're a team. If we're going to function as a team, all the parts have to work together. We can't do that if you pass out on us." It didn't come out exactly the way Sky intended, and Bridge did look a little hurt, but he got the point across.

"When can we try it?" asked Bridge excitedly.

"A week from Tuesday." answered Sky sarcastically. "Why do you think I came here tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I get it." Bridge answered brightly. He jumped up as if he was trying to run in four directions at once. Sky was amazed to watch his feet and limbs go in three different directions. "What are you doing, Bridge?"

"I've got to get ready for bed!"

"You are ready for bed." Sky pointed out his pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

"Okay, let's get to work!"

Sky suppressed another eye roll and wondered just exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

TBC - just another chapter or two. It was supposed to be a one-shot...didn't work out that way :-)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

On the one hand, Bridge was really excited that Sky had come up with a plan to help him sleep. Of all of the Rangers on B Squad, Sky was the last person Bridge would've expected to realize he was having a problem. And the fact that he had basically marched over here and demanded that he be allowed to help Bridge get a good night's sleep – it was just crazy.

On the other hand, Bridge was terrified.

So many thoughts and feelings were crashing through his head, he felt like he was going in a million directions at once. In fact, his body did try to do that. Sky didn't exactly roll his eyes, but he had that look, like you just knew he wanted to but was holding himself back. Bridge didn't want to aggravate Sky; not when he was trying to help, so he made a conscious effort to pull himself together.

Bridge plopped himself in a seated position on the bed next to Sky. "Okay, so what do we do?" Sky opened his mouth to respond when Bridge interrupted him. "Brush teeth!"

Bridge literally leapt off the bed, leaving Sky to shake his head at Bridge's level of distractibility. Bridge ducked into his tiny bathroom area. A peek out into the room showed Sky impatiently waiting. Bridge attempted to speak through a mouth full of toothpaste, but Sky's expression of disgust dissuaded him from continuing. Once his dental hygiene routine was complete, Bridge burst back into the main room.

"Anything else that needs to get done before you try to sleep?" asked Sky dryly.

"Nope." answered Bridge.

"No laundry to hang up? No novels to write?"

"Nope. Nope, but I did have this report…"

"Eh!" Sky cut him off with a menacing finger. "If we're going to give this a try, you have to relax enough to fall asleep. You can't do that if you're writing a report."

Bridge knew Sky was right. He also knew he was stalling. So he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Sky.

Sky glared at him. Bridge looked back blandly. Sky continued to glare for a full minute before he worked himself up to speaking.

"Do you usually sleep sitting up?"

"Oh. No. Well, there was this one time…"

"Eh!" Sky cut him off again. "Lie down and get comfortable."

Bridge followed orders. At least he tried. It wasn't hard to lie down, but it was very hard to get comfortable. First of all, Sky was sitting at the foot of the bed – so the sheet and blanket were held down by his weight. Bridge liked to pull everything loose so his feet could be free, but that couldn't happen with Sky sitting there.

At first Bridge tried to dislodge the sheets surreptitiously. He was completely unsuccessful. Then, he though that by rolling with the blanket he could loosen things up; that didn't work either. About the time he realized he'd have to tell Sky to get up he gave one last mighty yank; at the same time, Sky got up on his own. This led to complete dishevelment of the entire bed.

Bridge sighed happily – it was just the way he liked it.

Bridge noticed that Sky was unable to suppress an eye roll, so he quickly got himself settled. He lay on his left side with his arms curled in against his chest. He bent his legs slightly so Sky could have some room. Sky returned to his position at the end of the bed.

Discomfort quickly returned. It was weird. The situation was weird. Falling asleep on demand was hard. And, Sky was not the easiest person to share silence with.

Bridge shifted his head on the pillow to look down the bed at Sky. "What do we do?"

"You sleep." stated Sky, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you do?"

"I make a shield to block out the negative energy therefore allowing you to get a good night's sleep." He paused. "Sleep is the theme."

"I got that part." Bridge hesitated. He didn't want to give voice to his doubts. _What if it doesn't work? What if this is my last chance to stop the nightmares and it doesn't work?_

Bridge was distracted when he noticed two things: Sky had reached out to hold his ankle, and he was glowing a light blue. For Bridge, physical contact on Sky's part meant more to him than Sky would ever know. In his day to day living, Bridge protected himself from casual physical contact; there was too much psychic static all around, all the time. He could never process it all; if he tried, it would make him crazy.

Growing up, Bridge had to learn to protect himself not only from psychic static, but from ignorant people. Once people learned he could read auras it quickly translated into "mind-reader", and those who were small-minded or uneducated freaked out. Those people avoided physical contact with him and made sure their children did too. They didn't understand that he couldn't eavesdrop on their thoughts; they just assumed he was a psychic spy or something. It was a lonely way to grow up.

Bridge became accustomed to being physically isolated from others. The gloves were just a small part of what he had to do to keep himself apart from people all the time. And now, here was Sky – he didn't even think twice about it, just reached out to grab his leg. It was an awesome display of Sky's level of trust in Bridge. Bridge was so moved he had to squish his face into the pillow so Sky wouldn't see the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

He tried to play off the moment by focusing on the shield Sky had created.

"Cool!" he said as he wiggled his fingers in front of his eyes. "Glowy."

"Glowy?" repeated Sky.

Bridge had to laugh at Sky's tone. _I guess he doesn't like his shields referred to as glowy. Got to remember that for future reference. _For the first time in weeks, maybe months, Bridge felt himself begin to relax. _This might just work after all.

* * *

_

TBC

**Author's Note** – I tried. I really tried. I had every intention of making this a one-shot. But once I got started a thousand and twelve plot bunnies started running around in my head. I tried to cage them. I yelled, "Don't I have enough to do for Crossing Paths! Leave me alone!" :sigh: But they won't. And I can't fight them all. :-)

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review! - Evil Slash Pirana; Crimson-Ranger; BloomingViolets; Mae; Sye04; Crimson Mystery; Funky in Fishnet; AngelMouse5; Anastasia Athene. Hate to disappoint all of those looking for slash…this ain't it. I'm really going for more of a brotherly feeling…and eventually the whole team's going to bond (Damn those plot bunnies!)

MzDany – I thought if I took a short break from the ninjas I could get revved up and ready to write. Didn't exactly turn out that way. :-P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Don't own Power Rangers in any incarnation. Not even an action figure.

Continuity note – this story is set slightly before the Shadow saga (no Shadow Ranger…yet).

* * *

It was weird. The whole situation was weird. Bridge knew that the weirdness idea had crossed his mind earlier, but now that he was really trying to settle down, it crossed his mind again. There was something more to it though; something he couldn't quite put his finger on. And it was bothering him. 

He snuck a peek at Sky who was staring at the far wall. He really seemed to be under the impression that Bridge would be able to will himself into an unconscious state. _I wonder if I could do that…I never tried before. _But Bridge couldn't concentrate on sleep while the weirdness was bugging him. The obvious source would be Sky; well, that wasn't exactly true. Sky wasn't weird per say; stoic would be a better word - or uptight - or demonically driven. Any of those would apply to Sky, but not weird.

Bridge frowned in concentration trying to pinpoint the source of his strange feeling, but it kept eluding him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep while the odd feeling persisted, but he also knew that if he stopped pushing to pinpoint it, his mind it would probably come up with the source. So he did what he always did when he needed to distract himself – he started talking.

Usually when Bridge started talking people just tuned him out. They didn't understand that the babbling was a defense mechanism that had turned into a verbal habit. When he was a kid, he'd babbled to block out the mental static of everything around him; as an adult the habit continued even though he'd picked up many more internal tricks to cut down on the noise. Occasionally Syd or Z would make the attempt to follow what he was saying, and he appreciated it because usually there was some point he was trying to get to; but more often than not people either tuned him out or cut him off. He was used to it. But this had to be different.

Bridge didn't think he'd be able to express to Sky what this whole experiment meant to him. It wasn't just that Sky had realized that something was going on; it wasn't just that there was a faint glimmer of hope that the nightly torment of the nightmares could be eased. It really came down to that hand on his ankle. How can you explain to someone who takes physical contact for granted how important it really is? It would be like trying to explain colors to a person who'd been blind since birth. So Bridge made a concerted effort to repay Sky the only way he knew how – with a gift that would mean as much to Sky as that grip on his ankle meant to him – he gave Sky his utter concentration and attention.

Bridge propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing here, Sky?"

Sky sighed in exasperation. He had a feeling the silence wouldn't last, but he was determined to get it back. "I'm trying to help you get some sleep." He gave Bridge a significant look, trying to cow the younger Ranger into submission. "You might want to take advantage if it."

Bridge actually paused before he responded. "Believe me, I will." he responded seriously. "But that's not exactly what I meant." Bridge paused again.

Sky was surprised by this slow and thoughtful side to Bridge. It made him more inclined to listen to him.

Bridge cocked his head to the side curiously. "I guess what I'm really asking is what made you come here…why didn't you just report me to Miss Kat or Cruger. This is kind of outside the bounds of protocol."

Bridge let the question hang for a moment while Sky considered his answer. It was unusual for Bridge to allow so much time for thinking, and Sky took his question seriously. Perhaps because of the intimacy of the situation, or perhaps because he got the feeling that Bridge was really listening without preparing to interject with some random story, Sky answered far more honestly than he had intended

Sky turned his gaze to the wall across from where he was seated. "We're a team. I could see something was wrong. I decided to help." His gaze drifted from the floor to the wall. Bridge didn't jump in, so Sky continued. "When I realized…when I figured out what was going on, I decided to take action."

What Bridge understood very clearly though Sky didn't verbalize it was _and it made me feel good because I was the only one who could._

Bridge nodded in response to Sky's unspoken feelings, and continued as if it had been spoken between them. "Jack wouldn't be able to help…not like you can."

Anger, surprise and relief flashed across Sky's face. Anger at Jack in general, surprise that Bridge had picked up on his resentment and relief that Bridge, and not he, had put it into words. "At least this…" Sky held both hands in front of him, "he can't take away from me."

Although Sky had only let go of Bridge's ankle for a moment, and reestablished contact almost immediately, it was that gesture that gave Bridge the connection to the elusive feeling that had been bothering him. It wasn'tfeelings that wer bothering him at all; it was a lack of them. Bridge gasped.

"What?" Sky demanded, though to his credit he sounded a little more concerned than annoyed.

"I don't feel anything." Bridge answered as he heaved himself completely off of his elbows into a seated position to face Sky.

"That's kind of the point." stated Sky dryly.

"No, I mean…I don't feel anything." Bridge repeated. The expression on Sky's face indicated that he clearly didn't understand. Bridge was frustrated by his inability to express himself clearly. "There's you, but it's like you're hardly there."

Sky sort of shrugged and raised one eyebrow, not sure what Bridge's revelation really meant. Bridge's face was a mix of concentration and concern. He looked like he was listening for something. He continued to speak, more to get the words out than to get Sky to understand, "I haven't felt this little in…I don't know how long." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like a man emerging from the depths of a cave, happy to be out in the open once again.

Bridge turned to look at Sky with a bemused smile on his face. "It's so quiet." he whispered. To Sky he sounded like a little kid who stumbled across some secret place where he didn't want to get caught; like he was delighted to be there, but was afraid someone would take it away from him if they found out about it.

Sky wasn't sure if the quiet was a good or bad thing. If Bridge was so used to being surrounded by so much "white noise" all the time, the sudden lack of input could be kind of scary. He was ready to drop the shield and let go of Bridge's leg in a heartbeat if it was necessary. So he asked, "Does it hurt?"

Bridge looked baffled by the question. He lay back on his pillow and wiggled his glowing blue fingers in front of his face as he contemplated the question. After a moment he replied. "No. It doesn't hurt. It's just…" he shook his head, unable to explain. "It's just quiet. Not painful. Sky…you have no idea…how good…" For the first time in Sky's experience of him, the Green Ranger ran out of words.

Bridge allowed his hands to fall to his chest. He closed his eyes and took another deep and centering breath, reveling in the feeling of laying down the burden of holding himself apart all of the time. He had no idea how large the load was until Sky took it up for him. _I'd better not get used to this…_

Sky was a little shocked as he watched Bridge relax. His previous assessment of Bridge as a generally happy-go-lucky guy without many concerns was completely blown out of the water as he watched as Bridge literally let himself go completely – perhaps for the first time in his adult life - certainly for the first time since becoming a Ranger.

It made Sky angry that Bridge had been carrying around so much weight for so long and no one, himself included, had noticed. Shouldn't someone have seen something? It was no way for a team to function; but as much as Sky wished he could lay down the blame on Jack, he just couldn't. The Rangers were just a small handful of people with genetic powers – it was new to everyone. How could any of them know how being a Ranger would affect them, or how Grumm in close proximity would affect Bridge?

A mumble from Bridge drew Sky's attention. He hated to promote conversation with the Green Ranger when he was so close to the edge of sleep, but he hated not knowing what Bridge had just said. "What?" he encouraged.

Bridge heaved a deep sigh as he rolled over onto his left side throwing his right arm over the edge of the bed. "Owe…you…" he repeated before he lost himself completely to sleep.

Sky grinned and settled himself more comfortably on the end of the bed.

* * *

TBC 

**Author's Note** – Here's where I am about the roommate situation. In the episode where Jack goes to talk to Sky (Walls), he enters the room from the hallway; there are two neatly made beds. I honestly can't remember if one was blue and the other green. The guys talk, then they go play light ball. Different episode (Dogged) – Syd goes to talk to Bridge, she enters also from the hallway, but what you see is a ton of computer equipment and the toaster. It didn't appear to me to be the same room. I may just be totally wrong about that…but that's why I didn't write Sky and Bridge as roommates.

Funky in Fishnet – Glad to have you aboard for this story! Bridge will definitely be getting some much needed sleep…but there are still some roadblocks to overcome.

Anastasia Athene – Thanks for the positive feedback on the brother vibe – I really enjoy writing it.

AngelMouse – I'm with you on Bridge feeling separate, it just makes so much sense with his particular power. I like the way you've written him too.

Slshadowfox – Since this is definitely not going to be a one or two shot story, I'll definitely be exploring the Jack/Sky issues and team bonding as it moves along.

Dany – Glad to have you aboard too! I pretty much do that bed sheet thing, so I'm glad the visual came through loud and clear.

Akume – Way to throw down the gauntlet :-P Though I had begun this chapter before your review, I was finishing it after you had written. All I kept thinking was.._What will Akume think of this? Damn, she's better like it, I want my Jason story!_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Sky came to the realization that the implementation of this experiment had been poorly planned. He felt like kicking himself, but he knew it was his own impulsivity that got him into this situation. Sky had enough self awareness to know that his single-mindedness (a.k.a. pig-headedness) was often a source of problems for him; tonight was no exception.

Sky been pondering Bridge's situation for a while, but he hadn't been sure about how to approach the problem. It occurred to Sky that of the five Rangers, he and Bridge had the most similar powers. The others' powers all had to do with manipulating matter; and although technically Sky also manipulated matter when creating his shields, he made them with his mind. So if anyone should be able to make some kind of connection with Bridge it would be him.

Sky argued in his head for days about the best way to apply his power to help Bridge, and when he'd finally come to the conclusion that the direct approach was best, he'd marched himself down to Bridge's room. Now, here he was, perched on the end of Bridge's bed, totally unprepared. Not a book, magazine or vid-link close at hand. He was trapped with nothing to do.

It was going to be a long night.

Sky absently rubbed his temple and let out a soft sigh of annoyance as he looked around. It was clear from Bridge's earlier reaction that even a moment of disconnection made a difference. Sky didn't have the heart to disrupt what looked like Bridge's first good night's sleep in months, so he couldn't even dart across the room to grab a book from the overstuffed bookshelf. It just tormented him - it was tantalizingly close, but he couldn't take the risk to get to it. It was times like these when Sky wished he were telekinetic.

Sky continued to scan the room and assess his options. Even though Bridge's desk was close by, the only things within reach were some random computer gadgets and tools. Even if Sky had been able to reach the mouse or keyboard, he was not in a good position to see the monitor, so any attempt at using the computer would be useless. At least the lights were still on and he wasn't sitting in the dark.

Sky settled himself so his back was against the wall, and pulled his legs into a cross-legged position in front of him. It didn't seem to matter how much movement he made on his end of the bed, Bridge was out like a light. And, as long as Sky maintained contact, Bridge would stay that way. Sky allowed himself a smile as pride welled up in his chest. _It's a good thing. And I'm the one who's helping._

As proud as Sky was feeling about his accomplishment, even greater was the feeling of satisfaction that the plan had actually worked. Until Bridge had expressed how quiet everything was, Sky wasn't sure the shield was working. Up until that point, it didn't seem like anything was different, and Sky was beginning to get worried. Not that he'd had any concerns about making the shield; it was that he'd never attempted to use a shield to block anything other than solid matter. It was a new area for Sky, and that was another reason he wanted it so desperately to work.

Sky had always been driven by the desire to be the best that he could be. In his mind "the best" was equated with the position of Red Ranger. To say that he was devastated when Cruger assigned the red morpher to Jack would've been an understatement. It was nearly the end of the world in Sky's way of thinking. It didn't matter how eloquent he sounded when he rehearsed his arguments in his head – whenever he attempted to approach Cruger about the decision he sounded like a resentful, whiny brat. Not that he didn't feel resentment; because he did…it just didn't pay to_ sound_ like that.

So he'd stopped talking to Cruger and decided that his actions needed to speak louder than his words. If Cruger wouldn't listen to his feelings on the subject, Sky would make him see, through his superior behavior that he should have been and should still be the Red Ranger. Not that **_that_** plan had exactly worked out either – the debacle with the diamonds and the incident with Drew did not look good on Sky's record.

But this was different. What he was doing tonight was the act of a leader. He'd seen a problem with a member of the team and used his unique skills to address it. _Let's see Jack help Bridge get a good night's sleep!_ Sky thought to himself. Immediately, Sky felt guilty. It should be more important to him that he was helping Bridge, rather than showing up Jack. He'd never even given Jack a chance to be part of the solution. He'd brooded on the problem by himself for days, and when he decided to take action the only person he involved was Bridge.

_I know I want Cruger to see me as special…as Red Ranger material. Is that so wrong?_

Sky shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts. Desperate to distract himself, he began looking around the room again. It wasn't nearly as disorganized as first impressions made it appear. Things didn't necessarily seem to have designated places to be, but there seemed to be definite zones. Clothing and other similar items landed near the closet zone. There was a hamper, but a good portion of the items hadn't made it in. The desk zone held a ton of computer equipment; Sky couldn't begin to guess the function of most of it. The bed zone currently held Bridge, his messy blankets and…what was that under his pillow. Sky squinted as he tried to make out the shape. _Is that a dinosaur?_

Sky turned his attention to the bookcase across the room. Even if he couldn't read a book, at least he could read the titles. The books were stacked haphazardly, so there were just as many books with the pages facing Sky as there were with the spines facing out. Many of the books on the large, bottom shelf were bound manuals; they all seemed to be related to computer programming. The middle shelf held a mish-mash of SPD recommended reading, textbooks and computer magazines. Sky was beginning to think it was just as well he couldn't reach any material on the bookcase – all of it was likely to put him to sleep.

The top shelf held the most interesting books as far as Sky was concerned. There were a few titles relating to Jungian psychology and the collective unconscious (_No wonder he's been spouting off about that recently) _but mostly the shelf contained well worn paperbacks. The book selections tended more toward fantasy than science-fiction – Sky wasn't expecting that. He would've thought that someone with Bridge's mechanical bent would have been all about robots and space stations. Sky was pleasantly surprised to see a few titles he recognized; he thought it was ironic that Bridge would probably be equally surprised that they shared similar tastes in fiction.

_It's not really surprising when you stop to think about it. All those fantasy books have people with special talents…talents like ours._

It was, in fact, one of those books that had motivated Sky to try this experiment with Bridge tonight. He'd been sitting in his room brooding about what to do and feeling irritated because he knew the solution should be obvious and it wasn't. He had a strong feeling that he'd read something that could be helpful, but he couldn't put his finger on it. No text book or SPD manual that he had on had had anything helpful about the way to employ a mental shield to block out bad dreams. But he knew he had read about it somewhere and that resulted in a search of his bookcase, locker and closet.

In the darkest depths of the closet, Sky had come across an old and well-loved copy of _Deryni Rising_ by Katherine Kurtz that he had forgotten he had brought with him to the Academy. It wasn't recommended reading (which was why it had ended up shoved way in the back of the closet), but he loved it too much to leave it behind (which was why he'd brought it in the first place). Sky was thunderstruck when he realized that that was where the idea of mental shielding had come from. The Deryni in the books used their abilities to shield themselves not only from physical harm, but also from mental intrusions. Inspired, Sky reread all of the books in the series that he could get his hands on, and came up with a plan.

All of which led to this – sitting on the end of Bridge's bed with nothing to do. Sky rubbed his head with his free hand again. It concerned him a little that a headache was creeping in already. He'd been holding the shield for less than an hour, and he'd been counting on being able to ignore any physical discomfort for much longer than that.

Though Sky hadn't voiced it to Bridge, this was another reason he hadn't involved Cruger or Dr. Manx. It was well known that the Rangers had genetically enhanced abilities, and the use of those abilities was heavily restricted. Dr. Manx had them jumping through hoops when they'd first arrived at SPD, similar to what she'd put Jack and Z through when they'd joined. She called it "getting a baseline" for their abilities. Though they were encouraged to use their abilities in combat situations or training simulations, they were not encouraged to exercise them ontheir own. Dr. Manx liked being able to chart and graph and document every little nuance of them using their powers.

As much as Sky held the ideas of duty and service close to his heart, it chafed at him not to be able to employ his own skills as he saw fit. Call it another example of pig headedness, but he just didn't like being told where or when to use his skills…not when he thought they could be used for a greater purpose. If Sky had approached Dr. Manx with his theory, he and Bridge would've been locked in a room with electrodes stuck to their heads and machinery recording everything they did. Sky couldn't take that, so he didn't tell.

Sky was fairly confident he could pull off this experiment successfully; and if, after it worked, Dr. Manx wanted to look at his brain, he could deal with that then. His confidence was bolstered when he noticed an change in his power after becoming a Ranger. There was definitely an increase in his ability to build and hold a shield since then. It followed that if his abilities were increased, the others abilities would be too. And following that train of thought, it wasn't a big stretch to understand why Bridge was picking up so much more from the people around him and being unable to block it all out.

Sky looked over at Bridge sympathetically. _I'm glad I'm not the one who picks up on every mood or feeling…I don't know how he deals with it. That look of relief on his face…that was something. I'm so glad this worked._

Sky switched positions again, pulling his right foot up onto the bed so he could bend his knee. He left his left leg tucked under the right. Resting his right hand on his knee, Sky could read his watch. It read 12:37. One good thing about Dr. Manx's excessive documentation was knowing how long he could maintain a shield. The longest he had gone was four hours; but the reaction headache it had given him laid him out for nearly a day. But that was before he'd become a Ranger; before he'd noticed the change in his strength. _Alright – I doubt I can give him eight hours…but maybe I can give him six._

Staring at the ceiling, Sky started to recite the SPD rule manual aloud. It would keep him occupied, but had the potential of putting him to sleep. If he fell asleep he'd lose the shield, so sleeping was not an option. He'd see how far he could make it through the manual before he needed to occupy his thoughts with something else.

"Space Patrol Delta, to protect and serve…"

* * *

Author's Note - Thanks so much to all of you who've taken the time to read and review. It means a lot to me! Shout outs to AngelMouse5, Anastasia Athene, Funky in Fishnet, Hybyrd0, FudgeMonkey99, Spreet and Ghostwriter.

Mrs. Coolio - no plans for romance at this point, but with the way stories run away with me anything's possible in the future!

MzDany - I love that you're so tuned in to Bridge. Thanks for your constant support!

BloomingViolets - I get what you're saying about Bridge/Syd/Sky. We'll see where it goes - I've got to get them through the night first!

Akume-WOOHOO! Glad you liked it! You know me...give me a Jason-centric story and I'm a happy camper. But as an idea, I'd love to know his thoughts pre and post the Red Ranger episode (brain freeze...I can't remember the title). Why was he late? What was he thinking when Tommy just walked away leaving him with the others? As for my Shane/Dustin fic - it's finally begun!

Etcetera Kit - I like the idea that Bridge is so attuned to everyone else that he out of tune with himself and needs a moment or two to catch up. Here's a Sky chapter for ya!


	5. Chapter 5

He was having a lovely dream. It involved a house with a backyard, steaks on the grill, and a blonde knockout. _Oh yeah baby…come to papa! _He vigorously scratched the Golden Retriever's head when she obediently dropped the stick at his feet. _Good dog! _He was about to throw the stick again when the dream was interrupted by an annoying beep.

Jack grumbled and tried to hide under his pillows. _A perfectly good dream – wrecked! _Jack did not respond to the beep immediately; there were no wailing sirens or flashing red lights, so whatever the beep indicated it wasn't a Ranger emergency and he was hoping that if he ignored it, it might go away.

No such luck. His communicator beeped again, this time accompanied by a frantic voice. "Jack! Jack, get up!"

Grumbling, but in motion, Jack tried to simultaneously sit up, read the clock and find his communicator on the nightstand next to his bed. He rubbed his hand across his eyes attempting to dislodge the sleep-sand. The clock read 5:53.

_5:53? A.M.? Damn._

"Jack, I need your help!" the voice called.

Jack put a name to the voice about the same time he located his communicator. "Bridge?" he asked.

"Jack!" Bridge's voice was as frantic as it was relieved. "I have a problem. I need your help."

"Where are you?" Jack demanded as he threw his legs over the side of his bed and got up. Gone were his thoughts of trying to recapture the dream. The edge in Bridge's voice had him concerned.

"I'm in my room."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what kind of emergency Bridge had in his room that he couldn't take care of himself. "I'm on my way."

Not knowing what to expect, Jack took off down the corridor towards Bridge's room. He didn't waste time changing out of the grey sweatpants and red SPD t-shirt he'd been sleeping in – it wasn't as if his pajamas were indecent or anything. Just moments later Jack arrived at Bridge's door. The night lock was on, so the door didn't open automatically.

"Bridge!" Jack called out.

"Come in!"

Jack was surprised at what he saw when he stepped into the room. Sky was sitting on the end of Bridge's bed – knees drawn up with his right arm laid across them. His head was down and he was rocking slightly. Bridge was sitting up in the bed facing Sky. His face was panic stricken; the whites of his eyes were almost all Jack could see. And if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, it looked like Bridge was glowing a soft blue.

Jack scanned the room for signs of an intruder or a struggle. There was nothing. Warily Jack stepped further into the room. "Are you alright?" he asked Bridge, still looking for signs of an intruder.

"He won't let go. I can't get him off."

Jack frowned not understanding what Bridge was getting at. He stepped closer to the bed. From this new angle he could see that Sky had a hold of Bridge's ankle, and yes, Bridge was definitely glowing blue – the same color of Sky's shields. This didn't make sense.

"I was sleeping...it was great…it was so helpful, and quiet, and oh – I can't even explain it, and everything was fine. I must have slept for hours, I don't know how long…then I got this feeling, not like the feelings I was having, it was closer and felt…I don't know." Bridge's face crumpled as he was talking to Jack. He tried to release Sky's hold on him as he continued talking. "I never should've let him do it, I should've made him go to Miss Kat, but it just sounded like such a good plan, I never thought about what it might do to him."

"Wait." Jack demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Sky offered to help me get to sleep. He'd make a shield," Bridge waved around a hand, " and keep out the negative energy. And it worked great. But now I'm awake, and something's wrong with Sky. He's not sleeping, but he won't respond. Jack…he's still holding the shield, and I'm stuck here."

Jack could see Bridge trembling as he spoke and he understood how close the Green Rangers was to losing it. He wasn't sure what was freaking Bridge out more – Sky's unresponsiveness or the claustrophobia of being caught beneath Sky's shield.

Jack crossed the room and knelt at the side of the bed between Bridge and Sky. Bridge had not stopped trying to get Sky to release him. "Sky!" Jack shouted. He shook the Blue Ranger's legs. "Cadet Tate!" No response. Jack could feel anxiety beginning to build inside his chest. It was rapidly becoming clear to him that this was a situation he was not suited to handle.

Bridge had switched from attempting to force Sky to loosen his grip to trying to kick his leg free. Jack could see it was having no effect. "Wait…hold on, Bridge. The shield's not gonna give like that."

"I have to get him off, Jack!"

"Hang on…" Jack tried to project a soothing aura. "I think I can do it."

Bridge froze in place and kept a full out panic attack at bay by sheer force of will. Jack assessed the hold Sky had on Bridge's leg. He laid his hand on top of Sky's; Bridge watched fascinated as Jack's hand sank through the shield until it was beneath it. Bridge's expression was awed as he looked at Jack, "I didn't know you could do that."

Jack smirked, "I didn't know either."

Just as Jack had maneuvered his fingers around to get a grip on Sky's hand, the alarm on Sky's watch went off startling both Jack and Bridge. As if it were some preordained signal, Sky released Bridge and the shield. Sky's head shot up as he gasped like a drowning man reaching for that last breath of air. His sudden movement shocked the other two Rangers, and for a split second no one moved.

Then chaos broke out.

Sky let loose with a guttural scream and grabbed his head. His momentum carried him completely forward and he would have fallen off the bed if Jack had not been positioned to catch him. Bridge yelled simultaneously and threw himself as far away on the bed as he could get from Sky. Both seemed to be in agonizing pain. Bridge immediately started babbling, but Jack couldn't make out anything he was sayingt. At least he was talking.

Jack pushed Sky back onto the bed while attempting to get some sort of response from him. "Sky! Sky! Are you okay?" The Blue Ranger made no response. Jack stood to move Sky into a more stable position on the bed; he was alarmed to notice Sky had a serious nosebleed. Already the front of his shirt was stained with blood. That was it!

With one hand on Sky keeping him stabilized on the bed, Jack whipped out his communicator. Using an open frequency he put out an all-call for a medical response team. "Medical emergency in Cadet Carson's room – B-Squad quarters – We need Dr. Manx , STAT!" He hoped that was enough information for people to find them fast.

Jack kept half an ear on Bridge while attempting to staunch the flow of blood from Sky's nose. It was hard to keep him steady; he was moaning and rolling around like he was trying to get away from his own head. Suddenly, Sky's eyes rolled up into his head and he started convulsing. _OH SHIT! _-was all Jack could think.

Everything Jack had ever learned about what to do about someone having a seizure flew out of his head. He just tried to make sure Sky didn't fall off the bed, or hurt himself as he jerked around. Watching the Blue Ranger in such a torturous scenario was the scariest thing Jack had ever experienced – EVER. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was the longest few seconds of Jack's life.

The sound of pounding footsteps heralded the arrival of the med team. Jack had never been happier to see anyone in his life. "What happened?" the first medic demanded.

Jack was at a loss for words. How the hell was he supposed to explain what had just happened here? Later as Jack retold the experience to Z, he told her that reporting to the med team was like having an out of body experience. Someone with his voice calmly reported what little he knew to the medics. He even told them that Sky's nose had starting exactly at 6:00, right after his alarm had gone off, and that the seizure had lasted only 8 seconds.

The chaos of the arrival of the med team and their subsequent treatment of Sky left Bridge in a state of total hysteria. He'd crawled so far up the head of the bed; he was crouched in a position where the walls made a corner. He had wrapped his arms around his head and was heartbreakingly mumbling incoherent nonsense. Dr. Manx, having arrived on the heels of the medical team ascertained that they had Sky's treatment well in hand, undertook Bridge herself.

Kat shouted to the med team, "Get him out of here as fast as you can, and down to the infirmary." Then she spouted a bunch of medical jargon Jack couldn't follow about tests she wanted done on the Blue Ranger. All the while she was talking she approached Bridge's position and prepared a syringe. It would occur to Jack later to wonder why Kat had a syringe like that prepared – was she anticipating this type of emergency?

"Bridge?" Kat called out soothingly. "Bridge, can you hear me?"

Bridge didn't respond to her, he just continued his incessant babbling. Now that the room was quieter, Jack could make out a little more of what he was saying. He seemed to be focused on "so much pain". Now that Jack wasn't so distracted with Sky, he could see that Bridge was rocking back and forth much the same way Sky had earlier. _Oh, that can't be good._

Gently, Kat made her way closer to Bridge. She managed to get him seated rather than standing on the bed. He didn't react to the injection she gave him at all.

"Jack, "she turned to him. "I need you to stay here with Bridge. I'm going to send someone with a wheelchair down here. When it gets here, get Bridge in it and bring him down to the infirmary. DO NOT bring him into the same room as Sky. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." It was a relief to have someone else giving the orders for once.

"Alright." Kat patted Bridge's arm reassuringly then got up off the bed. "I'll see you when you get down there." Jack nodded, attempting to display more confidence than he felt. He only hoped that someone would be able to figure out what happened here, and how to fix it.

* * *

Thanks as always for the feedback! I appreciate the time you take to read and review : Evil Slash Piranah; Chyck; MzDany (yep I love Katherine Kurtz - the Deryni books are my favorites, thought I did like the Adept series too);AngelMouse5; and DV2 (welcome aboard!)


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Bridge was aware of was the metallic aftertaste in his mouth. He swished his tongue around attempting to dislodge the taste, but he'd need something stronger than saliva to really make it go away. He sighed deeply – the taste was a bad sign. It meant that drugs were involved.

Bridge rolled over on the bed he was on until he was on his back, deliberately keeping his eyes shut tight. He was definitely in a bed, but he was pretty sure it wasn't his. He reached his right hand up to snake under the pillow in search of his dinosaur. No contact. Another bad sign.

What disturbed Bridge almost as much as knowing where he was, was _not_ knowing how he'd gotten there. He took a centering breath, drew his left arm across his face to cover his eyes, and attempted to back track the events that brought him here.

_I kind of remember Jack…but he wasn't a main part of it. _Bridge allowed his mind to drift; snatches of conversations flitted through his mind, but most of it was medical jargon that he didn't understand anyway. He remembered people were extremely concerned and anxious – that was what had driven him in here.

Whatever had happened occurred before Jack had arrived. Instead of trying to remember specific events, Bridge concentrated on identifying feelings. He was surprised to realize that what he recalled most strongly was _peace_ and _gratitude_. Bridge allowed himself to relax into those feelings – even with his mind in its fragmented state, the power of those emotions was still overwhelmingly strong.

_That's all good stuff, so what went wrong? _

It hit Bridge in a huge flash of insight. The image of the Blue Ranger hunkered on the edge of his bed rocking as he fought to maintain the shield he had created assaulted Bridge's vision. "Sky!" he shouted involuntarily. Bridge sat bolt upright on the bed. His eyes flew open expecting to see Sky sitting there. He could even feel a phantom hand on his ankle. The residual feelings of _panic_ and_ fear_ overshadowed the positive feelings he had identified before.

But Sky wasn't there although Bridge felt like he should be. All Bridge saw when he opened his eyes was the padded wall across from the foot of the bed. Bridge hastily glanced away. Still sitting, Bridge pulled his legs up in front of him to sit cross-legged. He didn't lean against the wall - the padded wall.

Taking another deep breath didn't really calm Bridge. He hated this room. Oh, he understood the need for it. He even helped Kat design some features for it, including the muted green color scheme. Obviously the emergency protocols they had rehearsed had been drummed into his head so well that he managed to drag himself in here when he was semi-conscious. That didn't mean he had to like it. This very room was one of the reasons Bridge had avoided telling Kat about his nightmares in the first place.

Bridge shuddered at the thought of actually being in this room, the "Isolation Room". Kat could call it whatever she wanted, but the padded walls gave the room a whole other meaning: "Psycho Holding Cell". The rational part of Bridge's mind realized that it made sense to be prepared for the eventuality that he might need to be more physically isolated in order to regain his center. But the emotional part of him rebelled against the implications of the room. This kind of room was for crazy people…and he wasn't crazy.

A silent yet intense war raged in Bridge's mind. He had to get past his internal objections to the room before he would be able to move on and figure out what drove him in here. The rational side of him won – regardless of where he happened to be sitting, he needed to figure out what had happened and how he could fix it.

That having been decided, Bridge decided to employ one of the features he'd programmed into the room. In an attempt to make the room more tolerable, there was a voice activated sound system pre-programmed with a variety of musical selections. "Random." Bridge stated, and immediately music began to play. He tried not to dwell on the fact that the sound system had no physical representation in the room because in a worst case scenario they did not want Bridge to have access to anything he could use to potentially harm himself. Even the bed he was on and the chair in the corner were easily removable in the event the room had to be used as a true isolation chamber.

Bridge soothed himself with the knowledge that both the bed and chair were in place, and he wasn't wearing a straightjacket. He desperately wanted to check the door and ascertain for himself that it was not locked, but he couldn't tolerate the idea of walking on the padded floor. Not yet. The floor being padded freaked him out worst of all.

Bridge ruthlessly dragged his attention back to the task at hand. _Okay…Sky. What the hell happened?_ Thinking of Sky immediately reconnected Bridge with the feeling of peace and gratitude. _He did that for me. He GAVE that to me. Sky held everything away. And he almost killed himself in the process. _Bridge could feel the echo of Sky's pain.

Now that Bridge had a hold of some of what happened, the rest of the scenario fell into place more easily. Bridge was certain Sky didn't anticipate what was going to happen; he was the kind of guy who had backup plans for his backup plans. _Except when he acts on impulse…and we've seen him do that more than we realize. _Bridge pondered. _When does he act impulsive like that? _The answer was immediately apparent; it was when his emotions got involved. Sky was not nearly the Vulcan he attempted to make himself out to be. The image of Sky with Spock ears made Bridge smile.

_So why didn't he let go of the shield when he knew how much he was hurting himself? I don't think it was just to prove he could…_

_It was because he didn't want to let me down. Because he saw how relieved I was when I heard the quiet; because he wanted to help more than anything else._

Bridge was surprised to realize that he'd begun analyzing the encounter with Sky not just from his perspective, but from Sky's as well. He wasn't just guessing at what Sky was thinking, he knew it.

_That's new._

Even as Bridge came to the realization, he understood what had happened. Sky had used the metaphor of building walls when he talked about his shield. But it was not simply a matter of building a wall between Bridge and the outside; it was that Sky brought Bridge inside his own walls, and pushed everything out from there. From inside Sky's own walls, Bridge had much deeper access to the Blue Ranger's psyche than either of them had counted on.

_He knew he was working with a time limit, but even knowing that he stretched himself out further. He wanted to give me six hours of sleep, and THAT'S why the alarm on his watch went off! It scared the crap out of me and Jack! I can hear him thinking it now, "Gotta get to six o'clock. Bridge deserves a least that much. I just wish I could do more."_

Bridge paused in his analysis for a moment, overwhelmed by the pure emotion. In spite of all of Sky's failings – and he could be an arrogant son-of-a-bitch without batting an eye – what it came down to was his desire to help. He'd gone above and beyond for Bridge, and once again Bridge was overcome with pure gratitude.

The song that was playing in the background changed without Bridge giving it much notice. He was too caught up in attempting to sort through his feelings as well as Sky's. But as he sorted through his reactions to the events of the day, the song started to filter through his head.

_**I'm on your side. when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found,**_

_That's what Sky did for me. I didn't think things could get any rougher. I was afraid I would lose my mind and be tossed in this room for real! I never thought I could count on Sky to step up the way he did, and I'm ashamed for ever thinking that way._

Thinking of Sky seemed to bring him closer to mind, and that's when Bridge realized that one of the reasons he still felt so connected to Sky, and almost felt like he was in the room, was because in some way he was. They were still connected in some way Bridge couldn't explain. And now that he was aware of their link, Bridge could feel the pain that Sky was still in.

Bridge closed his eyes and tried to isolate the cause of the pain. Part of him wanted to withdraw; he could recall all too clearly the pain Sky had been in when he released the shield, and he wasn't keen on feeling it again. But after all Sky had done, there was nothing Bridge wouldn't do to return the favor.

_**When you're down and out,  
When you're on the street,  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you.  
**_

Physically, Sky's body was still reacting to the abuse he had put it through. But Bridge knew on some level that the drugs Dr. Manx was undoubtedly pumping into him should be dealing with the purely physical pain. So there was some other cause for the hurt. What was it?

Bridge extended his senses toward the Blue Ranger, and it quickly became apparent what the trouble was. During the experiment, especially toward the end, Sky was painfully aware of what the results of his actions were likely to be. While he couldn't and wouldn't give up his attempt to help Bridge, Sky understood what was at stake for the larger team. When everything came crashing down on them, he was nearly crushed by his guilt and sense of failure. That was what he couldn't let go.

**_I'll take your part.  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down._**

Bridge blinked, dropping his pursuit of Sky's thoughts. The lyrics of the song that was playing had finally permeated his brain. Sky was the one in darkness, trapped by his own guilt and despair. Now it was Bridge's turn to take up his load. Without a second thought, Bridge scrambled off the bed and headed for the door. The padded floor of the room didn't even give him pause. The door swung open easily at his command, and Bridge stepped out into the larger infirmary.

* * *

"If he wasn't a Ranger, he'd be dead."

Kat's succinct assessment hung in the air between her and Cruger. They were standing to the right of the bed where Sky lay motionless. An assortment of monitors and machinery whirred and beeped in the background. Small electrodes were attached to Sky's head to record brain activity, while heart and lung monitors assessed life support functions. Neither the seizure he'd had in Bridge's room nor the two subsequent ones in the infirmary resulted in respiratory arrest, but all the necessary equipment was standing by in case he stopped breathing.

Kat looked down at the data recorder in her hand and continued her report. "From what little Jack was able to tell us it seems that Sky was attempting to use his shield to protect Bridge from negative energy while he was sleeping. Bridge told Jack that he had been sleeping for hours, but we don't know how long Sky actually maintained the shield."

Kat looked up at Cruger. "Doggie," her voice was full of concern, "we have Sky on record being able to maintain a shield for four hours, but it put him out of commission for nearly a day. He's never attempted to create and hold this type of shield before, so we have no idea what kind of damage he may have done to himself. Even now his brain activity is like nothing we've ever seen; he is unresponsive as if he was in a coma, but his tests indicate activity in parts of the brain he's never accessed before."

Cruger nodded impassively, but the low growl in his throat indicated his worry. As he crossed his arms he turned to gaze upon the injured Ranger. "And Cadet Carson?"

"He's sleeping. We're monitoring his recovery, but keeping him in isolation. I'll be able to tell you more when he wakes and can give us more details."

"Understood. Keep me informed." With one last glance at the Blue Ranger, Cruger whirled and strode out of the infirmary. The on-duty staff scrambled to get out of the commander's way. Some of them shot him dirty looks, upset by his apparent lack distress. _I guess they think he should stand around and **will** the Blue Ranger back to good health _thought Kat.

Kat wasn't offended by Cruger's abrupt departure; in fact, she could tell better than anyone how deeply concerned he was feeling. The humans of SPD still had difficulty reading Cruger's body language, but she didn't. As a matter of survival, Kat had to be able to understand canine derived alien life forms, just as Cruger needed to understand the feline derived ones. Their partnership at SPD was an unusual one, but it worked; in large part due to the fact that they understood each other so well.

Kat watched Cruger's retreating back, but she could tell by the tight set of his shoulders and intensity of his gait how upset he was. She also understood better than anyone else at SPD the thoughts that had to be going through Cruger's head. In spite of his good intentions, Sky had created a series of events that could be devastating to Earth. At the moment, not one but two Rangers were indefinitely out of commission – and there was no telling how long they could keep that information from Grumm. With the A Squad missing in action, that left Earth only three active Rangers. Kat didn't envy Cruger's position – he had to think globally, whereas most of the people in the infirmary only saw Bridge and Sky.

Certainly the other Rangers were focused solely on their injured comrades. Jack in particular was affected by the events that had transpired. He'd been visibly shaken when he escorted Bridge down to the infirmary. Kat nearly had to peel him away from the Green Ranger's side. It just didn't get through to him that Bridge needed space and Jack's hovering was interfering with his ability to recover. It took a direct order from Cruger insisting on a report from Jack to drag him away. But in his stead came the Pink and Yellow Rangers.

Both of the girls understood more quickly than Jack that Bridge needed space. But that didn't prevent Syd from sneaking to his bedside to whisper something in his ear and place a gentle kiss on his head. For her part, Z seemed drawn to the Blue Ranger. She stood silently and stoically near the window of his room watching the medical staff attend to him. It was Z who comforted Syd when the second seizure sent Sky into convulsions. Syd was so disturbed that Z escorted her out, but eventually the Yellow Ranger found her way back to the infirmary. With all of the confusion and bustle, neither girl seemed to notice when Bridge disappeared.

Kat glanced about the infirmary. At this time of the night, there were not many extraneous personnel around. That was good because she wanted to check on Bridge and she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to him. They had decided very early on in training that Bridge would need a "safe" room to retreat to if things got too overwhelming for him. He was resistant to it all the way, but Kat overruled his every objection. The only concession she did make was that the room itself and the reasons for it were given to staff on a need to know basis. Most of the SPD at large didn't even know the room existed. Kat thought Bridge was overly sensitive to what others might think about his need to have isolation, but then, she didn't think like a human.

Kat was surprised to notice the door from the isolation room swing open. Even more surprising was Bridge's appearance. She was shocked that he was conscious, let alone upright. Not only was he up and about, it appeared that he was headed directly for her. She moved to intercept him.

"Bridge…" she tried to forestall any further movement.

Bridge ignored her; he was totally focused on Sky. He shook his head softly as he approached the bed. "What are you doing to yourself, man?" Bridge glanced around at all of the equipment attached to the Blue Ranger and shook his head again. He pulled the Velcro on his glove.

Kat tried to intervene again. "Bridge, stop! What are you doing? You're in no condition to use your powers now. Sky can't take anymore."

Bridge answered while he removed his gloves, but what he said didn't make sense to her. "He's not taking anything this time…I am. I'll take your part…" His voice drifted off with the melody of the song.

"Bridge, I order you to stop!" Kat was torn between trying to stop Bridge from getting to Sky, and gathering equipment to record what he was going to do.

"Kat," Bridge answered resolutely, looking at her directly for the first time since entering the room. "I am going to help him. Sky pushed himself beyond everything he knew to help me. And if I don't step in now, no one will be able to help him later." Bridge's expression was imploring yet resolved. "Do you understand?"

Kat nodded. She glanced at the screens monitoring Sky's condition. He had not improved in the nearly eighteen hours they'd been observing him, and nothing they had done had seemed to help. She was uncomfortable trusting her instincts, she preferred relying on data. But she did trust Bridge.

Kat nodded again with more conviction. "Go ahead. See what you can do."

Bridge smiled, satisfied. Turning back to the bed, Bridge held his gloveless hands over the motionless Blue Ranger. Bridge closed his eyes, and Kat could already see an expression of pain building on his face – she didn't know if the pain was his or Sky's.

Slowly Bridge allowed his hands to settle on Sky; one on his chest and the other on his head.

At first nothing happened. Then Kat noticed that Sky's expression had begun to echo Bridge's. Now they were both in pain. A beep caught Kat's attention – Sky's brainwaves had altered dramatically; it was as if Bridge was drawing him up to consciousness. She couldn't understand why he would do that if it resulted in so much pain for the two of them. It was too late for her to intervene; all she could do was watch.

Sky started to moan softly and toss his head under Bridge's touch. But the Green Ranger did not relent. He knew Sky could deal with the physical pain; it was the other pain he was after. Sky's eyes cracked open, and he immediately blinked against the light. Bridge moved closer to get his attention.

"Sky…listen to me."

"Bridge?"

"Yeah, listen…"

Sky didn't let him continue. He grabbed at the hand on his chest – not to push it away, but to make certain it was real. His eyes were wide now in spite of the glare from the light. He tried to sit up as he frantically repeated. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

It took a few moments for Bridge to convince Sky that he really was okay and that it wasn't a dream. Kat wondered if Bridge had given Sky a mental nudge to persuade him, because he seemed to relax all at once. Sky closed his eyes, but Bridge did not let him drift back to sleep – he wasn't finished.

"Sky, listen to me. I'm going to help you."

Sky's brow creased, but he didn't argue. "Let me take some of your load now….you don't have to carry it by yourself…" Bridge continued to talk in a slow, soothing voice. Kat wanted to know what was actually going on and cursed inwardly that there was no opportunity to hook Bridge up to a monitor before he'd begun. Whatever it was he was doing, it seemed to ease them both. The expressions of both Rangers relaxed, and Kat could see on the machine that Sky's brain functions had returned to almost normal levels.

A few more moments passed in silence, then Bridge removed his hands. Sky opened his eyes slowly. "How'd you…?"

Bridge shrugged, "No idea. But I owed you…I think I still do."

Sky shook his head in the negative, but Bridge didn't acknowledge him. Instead, he smiled brightly. "I'm going back to bed." He announced.

"Hey!" Sky called softly before Bridge could leave. He held out his hand to Bridge. Bridge didn't hesitate before offering his ungloved hand to Sky. "Thanks." Sky said solemnly. Bridge smiled again. Kat had the strong feeling that something much more than what was said had passed between them.

Bridge turned to leave again, and before he left the room, Sky was once again sound asleep. Kat was glad to note his sleep was natural. Bridge was humming as he pulled his gloves back on. She wasn't surprised to note Bridge heading to his own room in the dorm and not back to the isolation room. Grabbing a data pad, Kat hastily began to jot down everything she could remember about the interaction she had just witnessed. She'd get a full account from both Rangers before she was through. If they were going to start exploring new facets of their powers, she wanted to get as much data on record as possible.

* * *

TBC

**"Bridge Over Troubled Water" lyrics by Simon and Garfunkel**

Thanks as always to everyone to took the time to read and review! The response to Chapter 5 was particularly gratifying – I was hoping to surprise people and I guess I was successful:-)

Thanks to Evil Slash Piranha, Krys, AngelMouse5, MzDany, Funky in Fishnet, Slshadowfox, sye04, DV2, Serina Kat, Crimson Mystery, cmar, Anistasia Athene, Blooming Violets, stac, Ghostwriter, C.A. Elenath, Prinzessin, Anano Miss, Akume, NightMistCrystal.

Special Thanks to JEDI Sheng who was so inspired by the fic that when a plot bunny attacked her…she let it! In turn, her plot bunny inspired me, and that led to the inclusion of "Bridge Over Troubled Water" in this chapter. (Is that not a perfect song for Bridge?)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Bridge continued humming as he ambled down the hallway from the infirmary toward the dorm. He felt _good._ Tired, but good. It was strange to be tired becausehe'd slept all day. But maybe that had more to do with the drugs than actual sleep. It was only a little after midnight, and his body knew it was time for bed, maybe that's why he was so tired. Or maybe it was what just happened with Sky. Bridge hadn't been lying when he told Sky he didn't know what he'd just done to ease his pain – at least not exactly. Given enough time, Bridge was pretty sure he could pinpoint what had happened; and he hadn't missed Kat's copious note taking. There was no doubt in his mind that Kat would ferret out exactly what had happened between him and Sky, and then some. 

But right now none of that mattered. What mattered was that Sky was safe, Bridge was tired, and he wanted to go to bed.

Bridge's carefree mood lasted about as long as it took for him to reach the corridor of the dorm. He entered the hallway feeling good, but as he walked down the empty, silent, corridor toward his room, uncertainty began to creep in. The dimly lit corridor was unusually dark and uninviting. Suddenly the idea of returning to his room was a little scary. All the nightmares he'd suffered had taken place in that room. Everything that happened with Sky had taken place in that room. What if there was lingering emotional residue in the room? What if the echoes of his pain and Sky's were too strong to ignore?

His gloomy thoughts brought him to the threshold of his room; close enough to stand in front, but not close enough to trigger the automatic door. Bridge found himself hesitating and arguing with himself_. It's just a place to sleep, right?_

_Maybe for normal people, but not for me. I can only remember some of what happened with Sky, but almost all of it includes pain. Would the bed have absorbed some of that? The blankets?_

_But I'm covered and I'm always careful. Got the gloves, long sleeves, long pants…I know that's enough to protect me. Maybe if I go in and touch other things first – my computer, books and stuff, Dino the dinosaur…_

_But Dino was on the bed he might have absorbed something…_

Bridge was completely disturbed by the idea that Dino may have been infected by the negative energy of the events that had happened the previous night. He knew he was too old for stuffed animals, but Dino was important to him. As a child, whenever Bridge needed an object to hold onto, something to ground him and give him comfort, Dino was it. Most kids outgrew security blankets, but Bridge wasn't most kids. The tricks and strategies he used to keep himself grounded weren't only to give him comfort; they kept him sane. The idea that Dino would no longer be that comfort for him nearly brought Bridge to tears.

For long, uncounted minutes, Bridge stood unmoving before his door. Eventually his thoughts wound around to understanding that he couldn't stand there for much longer; it was too dark, it was too empty, and fear was gaining a serious foothold. He had to find somewhere else to go – because at this point sleep was no longer an option. Without volition Bridge started walking. He was distressed by the idea that his room was no longer a haven and his mind had produced the horrifying scenario that he might actually have to take up residence in the isolation room. He was paying no attention to where he was going. He was surprised to realize, then, that his wandering had led him to Syd and Z's room.

Bridge blinked; if he had stopped and planned a destination he might've gone to the rec room or cafeteria. Both were very well lit, though probably unpopulated at this time of night. But unthinking, he'd ended up here. Once again, Bridge was in the hallway, hesitating about what to do next. What decided his action were two things – he could see the light shining under the door, and hear muffled voices from within. With no more hesitation Bridge raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Hey guys?" he called out softly. "Can I come in?"

The muffled chatter had stopped at his knock, and for a frozen moment Bridge was afraid he'd be left out in the hallway. Abruptly the door slid open and the warm light from the room encased Bridge in its buttery soft glow. Bridge's hand, still raised from knocking switched from a knock to a wave. He was so distracted by seeing Jack in the room that he never saw Syd barreling toward him to grab him in a rib-cracking embrace. Suddenly everything was okay again – there was light here, not shadow; there was safety here, not fear.

Bridge laughed and smiled as he returned Syd's enthusiastic embrace. "Bridge!" cried the effusive Pink Ranger. "Are you okay?" She simultaneously talked while dragging him into the room.

Z and Jack gathered around as well. Bridge was comforted by their presences; though he was not reading their auras, he could feel the good-will and welcome they projected toward him. It meant more to him than he could express. With one arm still draped around Syd's shoulders Bridge took a deep breath in. "I'm okay now."

"How's Sky?" was Z's query.

"Much better. I just left him. He's going to be okay." Everyone seemed relieved to hear that, but none more than Z. Quickly the Rangers assembled themselves – Bridge and Syd on the pink side of the room; Jack and Z on the yellow. All of the Rangers were perched on the respective beds facing one another; Syd still had an arm wrapped around Bridge. For a moment no one spoke.

Jack leaned forward intently elbows resting on his legs. His voice was full of concern and urgency. "What the hell happened, Bridge?"

"No, wait…" Z interrupted. "_Why_ did it happen?"

The nearly simultaneously posed questions left Bridge with his mouth hanging open, but unsure of which party to answer. He turned to Z because he understood her question less.

"What?" he eloquently replied.

"We have some idea from Jack and Kat what happened, and you can tell us that too…but what I want to know is why it happened. Where did these nightmares come from? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Bridge's face flushed. The answer that popped into his head but not out of his mouth was _I didn't tell you because then you'd see me as weak – I'm not the strongest player as it is. _But his answer verbalized or otherwise was preempted by another interruption from Syd. She hadn't been thinking about the past, instead she was thinking about the present. She had this look on her face and Bridge knew she was about to say something he didn't really want to hear.

"You should be in bed." It wasn't really a question, but Bridge could see one coming. He tried to cut her off, but stopping Syd on a roll was nearly impossible. "Why aren't you? In bed, I mean. Why'd you come here, Bridge and not to your own room?"

All the color left Bridge's face and he couldn't look Syd in the eye. Jack and Z had fallen silent unsure of where Syd was going with this line of questioning. Syd might present a shallow and self-centered persona to the world, but when it came to her friends she was keenly insightful and somewhat tactless.

"Let's go." Syd abruptly stood up and pulled Bridge up with her. Jack and Z shared a glance and followed suit. Syd marched toward the door with no further explanation dragging a protesting Bridge behind her. Z and Jack followed somewhat perplexed, but Bridge had the sinking feeling he knew where she was going.

"I'd rather stay here, Syd. It's all warm and light. And we're all here anyway. Why do we need to go anywhere? Unless you're hungry. We could go to the cafeteria. Hey who's up for a game of Light Ball?" Bridge tried to steer Syd in any other direction that the one she was heading, but the Pink Ranger, though small, was strong and determined. She would not be deterred from her path.

Reluctantly, Bridge stopped fighting Syd, and in no time he found himself standing in front of his door. Again.

Bridge tried not to let his anxiety show. For some reason, the hallway didn't look nearly as creepy as it had before when he was alone, but the door still looked awfully imposing. Syd looked at Bridge. He looked back. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he didn't think he could. His musings were interrupted by Jack who'd uttered a soft "oh" as he realized why Syd had brought them here. The Red Ranger stood with his left hand resting against the doorframe; his eyes were distant, perhaps remembering the events of the previous evening. He nodded with understanding and looked at Bridge.

"You had a hard time going in." It was more of a statement than a question.

Z rested a gently hand on Bridge's left arm. "You didn't go in at all, did you?" she asked quietly. Bridge just shook his head.

"Well, that's why we're here!" Syd stated brightly. "We'll go in together." She gave Bridge a _look _even as she gave his gloved hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're part of a team, Bridge. That's something you and Sky need to start remembering." Her glare and tone brought a half-smile to Bridge's face "Besides, the last thing we need is for you to become agoraphobic or claustrophobic or whatever it is when you're scared to be in a place. Jeez, I'd hate it if I felt like I couldn't just go into my room and flop on the bed when I needed to."

"Yeah." was all of an answer Bridge could choke out. He was grateful for Syd's bullying, but he was still afraid of walking into that room. At least he wasn't alone. Bridge took the step that would trigger the automatic door. The door swooshed open. Jack moved to the side to allow Bridge, with one of the girls on either side, to step into the doorway.

Bridge looked around nervously, but nothing seemed amiss. The bed was rumpled and messy, just the way he liked it. Everything was where he'd left it – there was no reason to think things had been moved, but it was reassuring to see that they were not. Bridge took at step into the room proper – the girls moved with him and Jack followed from behind. The door swooshed closed behind them.

Bridge took a deep breath and almost laughed. He didn't know what he'd been expecting – maybe specters of last night's trauma? Monsters in the closet? Warily Bridge eyed the closet….nothing there.

With more confidence, Bridge started to move around the room. The noise of Velcro ripping was startlingly loud as Bridge removed the glove on his right hand. The other Rangers, standing near the doorway jumped a little, then laughed at their nervousness. Bridge walked over and ran a hand over the console of his computer. The look on his face was relaxed.

"Everything's okay Bridge, right?" Syd asked. "It's just your room."

He nodded, but didn't answer. When he opened his eyes, Bridge shared a look with Jack, before turning his attention to the bed. That was where everything happened. He hadn't opened himself to the auras yet, and he didn't think he'd have the courage to do it if he was alone. Jack had quietly moved to his side. "Just remember, Sky's okay and so are you. What already happened can't hurt you. We're right here." As if to emphasize his point, Jack laid his hand on Bridge's shoulder.

Z had moved to stand on Jack's left; Syd had reclaimed her spot at Bridge's right side. Taking a deep breath, Bridge looked at the bed (_Oh my God, is that blood on the sheets?) _and opened his mind to the energy in the room; an intense flood of emotions immediately assaulted him. With his left hand clamped to his forehead, Bridge staggered to his knees. Though he had opened himself to reading the past, it was concern and support of his team in the present that allowed Bridge to save himself from being swept away.

Bridge had only been overwhelmed like this once before. And that unfortunate experience taught him that once he was in, he had to process the experience all the way through or it would haunt him. The beginning of the evening had not left as strong an imprint as the morning had. But there was a marked increase of _pain_ and _despair_ that built up as Sky maintained the shield well beyond his breaking point. Bridge's own _panic _and _dismay_ were replayed as he woke and realized that things had gone horribly wrong.

Jack's entrance was a minor port in the storm, and Bridge prepared himself for the horrific onslaught that was to come. Sky awoke and the room became a maelstrom of intense and frightening emotions laced with increasing pain. The pain was doubled, tripled, as Bridge felt not only his own pain, but Sky's. Bridge in the present watched in horror as convulsions overtook the Blue Ranger and Jack tried helplessly to keep him from hurting himself. – He hadn't experienced that the first time being so wrapped up in his own pain. The arrival of the med team and Dr. Manx was mercifully quick. Almost immediately following Sky's departure, an orderly arrived with a wheelchair that he and Jack bundled Bridge into. Then they were gone. All that was left was silence.

The first thing Bridge connected to was his own ragged breathing. The second was the other Rangers. After such a violent experience, Bridge couldn't have reasserted his shields if he tried, but he didn't need to. The pain and fear were gone, vapors of the past. What was left were the very real and concerned presences of his friends and teammates.

All of them had some physical contact with him. When he'd collapsed to his knees, Jack had moved with him. And when the storm had caused him to curl into a ball, Jack was right there lending his support. As Bridge became slowly aware of his physical surroundings he realized that Jack had pulled him halfway onto his knees; attempting to provide some kind of physical shield against the storm that raged around him. From somewhere behind him, Z was soothingly rubbing his shoulders and back. And Syd had, regardless of his glove-free state, reclaimed possession of his right hand. That gave him the clearest connection to her.

Syd was internally berating herself for forcing Bridge to confront his room so soon. But he knew in his heart that if he hadn't been forced to face his fears quickly they would've taken root and he would have been helpless against them. He would have to make sure to thank her.

The entire encounter had probably taken less than a minute and had left Bridge with a raging headache and the most profound sense of relief. It hadn't killed him the first time or the second. There was nothing he couldn't do with the support of the other Rangers. Hope fluttered in his chest. If they could beat this real-life nightmare, maybe they could beat the others as well.

Bridge groaned and shifted. He sat up stiffly. Syd's hand was still caught in his. The expression on her face was one of profound apology, but he never let her deliver it. Bridge pulled Syd close for a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Syd. Than you so much." Though she had no talent for mind reading, Syd could read his sincere tone and her body sagged in relief.

"Welcome back, Bridge." She whispered back returning his hug.

Bridge pulled away and gave Syd a smile. He turned to the others with a smile as well. Z looked relived nearly to the point of tears. Jack grinned. "Thanks." Bridge stated simply. Bridge looked around his familiar room, and it was his once again.

Ever the host, Bridge offered his friends some refreshments. "Anyone want some toast? It's buttery."

* * *

Thanks go out as always to everyone who's taken the time to read and review. Your thoughts and ideas are very much appreciated. You guys rock! I know I've neglected this story for a while, but be assured, I won't let it die!

CA Elenath – I'm no medical doctor or anything, but I think it makes so much sense for the powers the Rangers have to have a physical correlation. It would make sense that Sky's overextension of his powers would have some physical manifestation, hence the seizures. There's so much about our brains that we don't know so it leaves me lots of room to play with.

Drigs – Thanks so much for your highly complimentary review :blushes: I love writing about Sky and Bridge and the bond between them. I love the brother vibe, that's what makes them so fun.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The Rangers laughed at Bridge's offer of toast. For some strange reason it was Bridge's fallback food. "No Bridgey, no toast." answered Syd indulgently. "It's time for you to get to bed."

Syd jumped up from the floor, still holding Bridge's hand. She gave him a yank, but was not successful in moving him. He pulled his feet under him, and with Jack's assistance climbed to his feet. Running he free hand through his hair, Bridge contemplated the bed and made a face.

"What I'd really like to do is take a shower." he stated. Z nodded in understanding. Z could relate to wanting to shower and putting on a fresh pair of pajamas. For her, that was one of the best things about being a part of SPD; living on the streets didn't offer many places to bathe or stay clean. Being "forced" to shower at least once a day and being supplied with an endless wardrobe of clean clothes was almost enough of an incentive to stay at SPD forever. The sameness of the uniforms didn't bother Z one bit; they were comfortable and clean – she couldn't ask for more.

All of the Rangers were trained to maintain a high level of hygiene. A clean and presentable officer produced more confidence in the general population. Although Bridge had been sleeping for nearly a day, he was still in the same clothing he'd been in the night before. Bridge often appeared rumpled and disheveled on his down time, but he liked being clean just as much as the rest of them.

"Go ahead, Bridge." Z encouraged. "We'll just get things ready."

Bridge nodded in assent, not really paying attention to what Z was saying. He was already entranced by the idea of showering and had headed toward the tiny bathroom. Once he was in there with the door closed and the shower running, Z shared her concerns with the others.

"Guys, I'm worried that even though Bridge read the aura of what happened, that the bed might have picked up some of the energy. I don't think he should sleep there." She pointed to the bed.

"You think we should bring him back to our room?" asked Syd.

"Or come to mine?" asked Jack.

"No." Z shook her head. "I think it's important for Bridge to sleep in this room…just not on that bed." A smile slowly formed and a twinkle lit Z's eye. Jack knew that look; he smiled back. Syd saw the interplay between the two and smiled as well, though she did not know what her roommate had in mind.

"What's the plan, Z?" Jack asked.

"Follow me." she stated mischievously.

A short time later Bridge emerged from the bathroom freshly scrubbed and clad in clean pajamas. He tossed his used towel into the hamper – well, close to the hamper, and looked around. The sight of his room surprised him. Z and Syd were sitting on the neatly made bed; Dino the dinosaur was safely cradled in Syd's arms. Jack had taken up residence in the computer chair. The Rangers were wrapped in blankets of their own color. The blanket on Bridge's bed was blue. Pillows of every color were piled at the head of the bed, and when Bridge pulled down the sheets, he could see that the mattress sheet was red and the top sheet was yellow.

Bridge's delighted smile was enough for Z to know her plan had been totally successful. "What did you guys do?" he asked wonderingly.

"It was Z's idea!" Syd piped up.

Z smiled at Bridge. "I was worried that the bed things and mattress might have picked up too much negative energy for you to handle. So we changed things around a little bit."

"Everyone donated a pillow, and we didn't think that Sky would mind donating his blanket." continued Syd.

"How did you…?" Bridge asked shaking his head in disbelief.

Z looked pointedly at Jack who laid his hand on the desk and phased through.

Bridge laughed. "No way!"

Jack joined in the explanation. "Getting Sky's pillow and blanket was no problem…it was the mattress that was tricky."

"Mattress?" asked Bridge.

"Well, if the blankets and stuff were contaminated, it stands to reason that the mattress would be too. So we switched your mattress for an unused one down in an empty dorm room, and left your old one there." explained Z.

"I can't believe you guys did all this." Bridge's face was a picture of gratitude. Syd and Z exchanged a glance; both girls' eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"So!" Syd announced as she bounded off the bed. "Time for you to get some sleep!" Syd took a hold of Bridge's arm and led him over to the bed. Z had risen from the bed as well giving Bridge a chance to get the bed organized to his liking and settle down.

Bridge bent to move the pillows, then stood up suddenly and looked at the others. "You guys are staying, right?"

"We're not going anywhere, Bridge." Jack assured him.

"'kay." Bridge answered, relieved. He started randomly tossing pillows off of the pile. The unexpected missiles caught the others unaware. The yellow pillow caught Syd square in the face, and Jack and Z found themselves dodging all of the others.

"Hey, Bridge!" was Jack's annoyed cry.

"Oh…sorry." Bridge looked around apologetically. He held up Sky's blue covered pillow in explanation. "I only need one." It didn't surprise Z that Sky's pillow was the one Bridge decided to hold onto.

In short order the Rangers were ready to go to sleep. Bridge was settled under his borrowed sheets and blankets, after having kicked everything free from the neatly made bed. He was somewhat surprised when Syd joined him on the bed settling in a small space between him and the wall. She looked like she was an angel floating in a fluffy pink cloud surrounded by the voluminous comforter she'd brought down from her room. With no words she passed Dino back to Bridge.

Z settled on the foot of the bed, unknowingly taking up the position Sky had assumed the night before. It gave Bridge a strange feeling of déjà vu, but not in a bad way. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea that his friends were so willing to help him; and he regretted the fact that he hadn't reached out to them before. Jack forgo the chair for the floor and made a makeshift bed of sorts with his red blanket.

Bridge wanted to thank them. He wanted to make sure they understood just how much what they had done meant to him. He didn't have the words to really express himself; but he had more than enough words to try. But somewhere between thinking and talking, surrounded by the comforting presence of his friends,he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Syd watched the whole thing happen; it made her smile. Then, confident that Bridge and Sky were okay she allowed her eyes to flutter shut and joined Bridge in sleep. Neither Jack nor Z slept immediately. Z was thrilled that the plan they'd executed to help Bridge was such a resounding success, but her mind was filled with thoughts of their missing teammate. She unconsciously fingered the blue blanked on the bed as her mind wandered.

Jack's mind was filled with concern – would having the four of them together prevent Bridge from having another nightmare; did one of them have to be awake to keep the dreams at bay; what would they do if the dreams came anyway? Jack hadn't been able to shake the visual of Sky in the throes of a seizure; he'd been helpless to stop it or make it better. Seeing the proud Blue Ranger laid so low and made so vulnerable filled Jack with a feeling he couldn't identify. Things were happening here that were totally beyond Jack's control and it made him uneasy. He couldn't protect Sky, but he was here now and helping Bridge was the order of the day. It wouldn't be the first sleepless night Jack had spent, and he remained awake, listening to the others breathe and waiting for something to happen.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who's supported this fic! The response has been amazing. I'm sorry the updates are few and far between, but I will try to keep it going. Thanks again to: skyblue266, Anastasia Athene, Funky in Fishnet, aquarius12285, Samurai-Nashie, cmr, garnetred, P-G-W-4Ever, wubaduba, insanechildefanfic.

**One and Only Trey** – Thank you SO MUCH for your enthusiastic response to the story! I hope it continues to live up to your expectations. :-)

**Angelmouse5** – Can't you just see Syd as that "bully" who always gets what she wants, but nicely? I'm glad you liked Bridge's response to the situation – I want to make his emotions clear without making him a baby, you know?

**MzDany** – I'm glad you liked the team bonding. This chapter should be right up your alley! Keep those updates coming on "Secret Demons"!

**Jill** – I'm leaning toward Sky/Z and Syd and Bridge just being very tight friends. As I've been watching more episodes of SPD I'm seeing lots of Sky/Z hints (of course I want to see them). When they were playing Frisbee, Sky was totally flirting with Z keeping the Frisbee away from her; when they were SWAT training…who did Z respond to (very emotionally I might add) when calling for help? Sky. Hmmm…. I just love them as a pair and I'll be exploring more of that later.

**TheDarkOne8703** – Welcome aboard! Thanks for your wonderful compliment!

**Psycho Tangerine – **I don't know if they'll outright explain the gloves…but his powers do seem to be increasing. I find that fascinating.

Side Note: Can I just say how much I loved SWAT part 2. The team bonding was awesome and the image of the five of them running into battle behind Sky's shield was fantastic!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Commander "Doggie" Cruger was not happy. He specifically requested that he be informed of any change in the status of Cadets Tate or Carson. Kat was busy monitoring Sky, so he could forgive an oversight on her part; Sky's recovery was of paramount importance – vital to the defense of Earth. But _someone_ should have had the sense to let him know that Cadet Carson was no longer housed in the infirmary. Instead, here he was, striding down the dormitory corridor searching out the Green Ranger for himself. Had it occurred to _no one_ that the circumstances leading up to the events of the previous night centered around Bridge's inability to protect himself in his sleep? It seemed to Cruger that the medical personnel were so focused on Sky that they were missing the bigger picture – this whole thing started with Bridge, and he had been left to deal with his problem alone. Again.

Cruger hardly paused at the door to Bridge's room. As the commander of SPD, Cruger's voice could and would activate any lock in the base. "Open." He commanded as he strode forward. He was surprised at the sight that met him when he walked into the room.

Cadets Drew and Delgado were barely distinguishable lumps wrapped up in their respectively colored blankets. Cadet Carson was soundly asleep, flopped over onto his stomach, with his right arm hanging limply over the edge of his bed. Cadet Landers sat up from the pallet on the floor upon Cruger's entrance; he didn't appear to have been sleeping. Cruger recovered from his shock immediately and in a voice pitched low enough not to wake the others said "Cadet Larson…report."

Jack answered just as quietly. "Bridge came to the girl's quarters last night; he didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened. Syd insisted he come back here to sleep, and we all stayed, Sir."

"Anything unusual to report?"

Jack shrugged and looked over his shoulder toward the bed. "Nothing, sir. Unless you count the disturbingly baritone snore Sydney has…I was a little surprised by that."

A giggle from the bed indicated not all were sleeping as soundly as they appeared. Then a foot from under the pink comforter kicked the laughing form under the yellow blanket. Without making an appearance Sydney defended herself. "I do not snore, Jack."

"At least now I'm not the only one who's heard it." replied Z. "Now I've got witnesses."

Z chuckled as she tried to avoid another kick from Syd. Bridge was affected by the movement and talking not at all.

"As you were, cadets." ordered Cruger. Z and Syd did subside, but Jack thought he could detect a slightly indulgent tone in the commander's voice.

"Any word on Sky, Commander?" asked Jack. Z's head popped out of the blanket at that, and Syd sat up.

"I just left the infirmary. Kat says he's recovering well. She thinks he'll be waking up on his own some time this afternoon."

"That's great news, sir." Z had a happy grin on her face; she shared a relieved look with Syd.

"Yes it is." Cruger agreed. He changed from conversational to Commander in an instant. "Once Cadet Carson awakens send him to Kat and the rest of you will report to me. I understand how upsetting the events of the past few days have been, but you are still Rangers, and there is work to be done."

"Yes, sir." the Rangers responded in unison.

Cruger turned on his heel and purposely strode out. The three awake Rangers looked at each other. Z moved off the bed and plopped herself on the floor next to Jack. "You been awake all night?"

Jack shrugged. "Not the first time." Z nodded. She and Jack understood the need to keep watch; she just never thought they'd have to do it here, safe inside SPD.

"So what's next?" Z asked after a moment.

"Back on duty, like Cruger said." answered Jack. "Everything back to normal."

"But thing's aren't normal." tossed out Syd from the bed. "I think they've really changed."

Jack looked over his shoulder so he could make eye-contact with Syd. "But it's nothing we can't handle together. I think you proved that last night." Syd grinned.

The three Rangers continued to chat, mostly about everyday things, yet understanding that the stakes in the game had been raised. They felt incomplete as three, even with the fourth in the room. They knew they wouldn't really be back on track until all five Rangers were back in the fight. And each of them hoped in their own way that it would happen soon.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Note: In an attempt not to make this an endless story like "Crossing Paths" I have ended this particular fic here. I do intend to investigate the changes in the connection between Sky/Bridge, and what his nightmare's all about. I want to explore Z/Sky and develop the team more as well. But I can do that just as easily in stand alones or other fics set in this particular reality.

Every step of the way I have been astounded by the amazing support by everyone who has read and reviewed. You are all so awesome! I never thought this story would get the kind of response it has, and I thank you so much for it! Pink-Green-White-4Ever, Jillie chan, garnetred, lgbabyblu, NightMistCrystal, Dany, skyblue266, cmr, AngelMouse5, Funky in Fishnet, Crimson-Ranger, TheDarkOne, Psycho-Tangerine, Samurai Nashie…and everyone else who has supported me along the way. Thank you! Keep reading – I'll keep writing!


End file.
